


Summer Time Lovin'

by Anonymous



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: A bunch of kids hanging out together, A bunch of these characters don't belong to me, Basically a beach episode, But for only one instance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Next-Gen, Rating May Change, Spanking, Tension, What is uploading consistantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a sweltering summer day, Lincoln Loud decides to take his family to the beach.  Hi-jinx ensues.





	Summer Time Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. I got permission to write this from the creators of these characters. 
> 
> Lamis, Lugosi, Larry, Ranette, Lena, Layla, Leela, Lali, Ruby, Fidel, and Lois belong to loudhousecomixandstories  
> Lester, and Juicy belongs to Flagg1991  
> Sydney belongs to des-the-girl
> 
> Enter suggestions below for what they should do now!

It was a hot summer afternoon.  Hot was an understatement. Touching the concrete walkways would cause burns and there was no wind to at least cause a breeze.  Due to this, the Louds were all inside the house. But 10+ people in one average-sized house meant that space was limited. One such person inside the Loud House wanted to go somewhere, anywhere that had open space and a place to relax.  And an idea popped into his head. The patriarch, Lincoln Loud, got out of his seat and called to his herd of a family. Lamis, Lugosi, Larry, Ranette, Lena, Layla, Leela, Lester, Lali, Ruby, and Lois all rushed in front of the older man.  With a smile, began to speak.

 

“Today is too nice to be cramped indoors.  Let’s go out to the beach. At least the water can cool us down.  I’ll give you guys 20 minutes to find your clothes for the beach. Any longer or you’ll be left behind with Clyde babysitting you.”  He said, looking at his phone for the weather at the nearest beach. After nodding his head in approval over what he saw, the Loud children ran into their rooms.  Lincoln smirked. While he was kidding about having Clyde babysit, he wasn’t kidding about leaving them with someone boring to babysit. He set a timer on his phone and waited.       

 

Each Loud practically opened the doors of their rooms with major force and dug through their dressers and closets, before finding a swimsuit and something to go over it.  Stuffing any extra stuff in a backpack, they each raced out of their rooms and stood next to the door.

 

One-by-one, the Louds piled into their van and drove off to their destination.   The A/C made the trip more bearable as Lamis and Ruby decided that they would do their part in passing the time by singing.  After what seemed like hours, the van approached its destination.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like they were not the only ones who wanted to cool off in the ocean water, as the beach was packed with people.  But the people did not detract from the beauty of the location. The sand was whitish gold and the sky was nice light blue. There were even some wispy clouds partially covered the sun and making it a bit cooler and tolerable.

 

As soon as Lincoln parked, Lamis and Leela burst opened the doors and ran with large blankets in hand, trying to find the family the ‘perfect spot’.  Shaking his head, Lincoln and the rest of the Louds left the vehicle and calmly walked toward the two girls, basking in the change in atmosphere.

 

When they reached the girls, they were already lying on the blanket that they laid down.  The location was close enough to the ocean that they had a clear shot in to the water without anyone in their way, but far enough that the tide wouldn’t take what they laid down away.  Lincoln shook his head and sighed as he set up umbrellas to block off the sun’s rays. When he was finished, the rest of the children put down their bags and prepared to put on sunscreen.  At least, they were ready to, before someone interrupted them.

 

“Hey hey hey.”  It was Carmen “Juicy” Santiago, and behind her stood Fidel Santiago and Sydney DiVenere.  Fidel, embarrassed over his cousin, blushed and gave a little wave while Sydney gave a confident smile.  Juicy wore a ill-suited bikini that showed off every… curve that she had. Fidel wore a pair of blue swim trunks, while Sydney wore a yellow bikini top with matching yellow swim shorts.

 

“Oh.  It’s you guys.”  The resident sulk, Lugosi Loud called out.  He wore a black pair of swim trunks decorated in faux splatters of blood.  He refused to take off his black shirt in the sweltering heat. One could easily spot the sweat and reddiness on his face if they passed by.  

 

“Oh, it’s you guys.” Sydney parroted back with a smile.  She crosses her arms over her chest. The girl was about to say something else, but Juicy interrupted her.    

 

“Where’s my boy toy Larry?  I want to show him something!”  Fidel looked over at Juicy. He didn’t know why Larry was her ‘boy toy’ and he didn’t like it.

 

“What do you mean your ‘boy toy’?  Larry is his own person!” His eyes narrowed as he stomped his foot on the sand.

 

“Larry is mine.  Didn’t you get the memo, _primo_?”  Juicy retorted.  Luckily Larry was away from his siblings and with his mother as this discussion broke out.  The rest of the Loud children created a circle of bodies with Juicy, Fidel, and Sydney inside it.  They all wanted to see how this would turn out. Juicy stepped closer to Fidel.

 

“I call him mine because he is mine.  Simple as that. Why are you so concerned about it?”  Sydney couldn’t stop Juicy from slapping Fidel. He held his stinging cheek as he began to sniffle.  Sydney quickly held Fidel and tried to pat him on the back to calm him down.

 

“Because I liked him first!”  Fidel blurted out. Tears trailed down his face.  “Why do you take things that I like?! Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?”  He rested his head on Sydney’s chest. Juicy didn’t answer. Nobody wanted to say anything.  The silent drew the attention of Fidel’s parents, who angrily looked at each kid when they saw the mark on his face and his tears.

 

“Which one of you did this to him!”  Lugiuso quickly pointed to Juicy. The other Louds copied their brother.  Juicy didn’t know what to say. She just glared at the emo boy. As she was dragged away from the group, Fidel lifted his head and looked Juicy straight in the eyes.  He gave a sly smirk and returned his head back on the older girl’s chest.

 

After a few minutes, the sound of harsh spanish, beatings, and crying resonated back to the crowd of children.  They didn’t need to look to know that the crying came from Juicy. But some looked anyway. It seemed like Juicy Santiago got the punishment she deserved and that she wouldn’t bother them anymore.  

 

“So… What now?” Lois asked.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews give me inspiration.


End file.
